The Lips, the Teeth, the Tip of the Tongue
by mehrunnisa
Summary: The first love is the sweetest.


**Title**: The Lips, the Teeth, the Tip of the Tongue

**Summary**: First love is the sweetest.

**Warning**: Um. Rated **M** for a reason. If you are my little sister, who also has a fanfiction account, DO NOT read this. Okay.

**Author's** **Note**: If you favorite this, it won't kill ya to leave a review ;). Oh, and congrats to my idol, the lovely and talented Chris Colfer on his Golden Globe win! He's going to rule the world one day, no doubt. Love him. Oh, and when you're done reading this (after you review XD), play Akon's "I Just Had Sex". You'll feel like _such_ a bro. I know I did.

* * *

Nighttime. Saturday. Blaine's room. Lights off, television on. Hot in Cleveland was playing, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. They were on his bed, seated against the headboard. Kurt flush against his side, their arms tangled together and their fingers entwined comfortably. The younger boy was watching the television, the glowing light reflecting off his already-radiant skin, screaming to be touched, so Blaine just had to comply.

"Kurt?"

The other turned to him, and Blaine immediately leaned in for a kiss. Kurt's lips parted expectantly, pink and sweet as they melted against Blaine's. This wasn't their first kiss. They had been stealing kisses from each other all day—it was the day of their first proper date, after all, and Blaine realized that once he started kissing Kurt, he wanted to do absolutely nothing else.

Which could be a good thing or a bad thing.

But this kiss was different than the others. The others were chaste and both of them would smile into each other's mouths—whether they meant to or not, they couldn't help it. This kiss—well, it was darker. Sensual. Kurt just sighed into the kiss, fingers brushing against Blaine's jaw, and, oh—the blood that was flushing Blaine's face rushed to his groin. He pulled away slowly, the wet, sweet taste that was Kurt lingering and tingling on his lips.

There was a bridge of saliva that hung from Blaine's mouth to Kurt's, and both of them laughed as they wiped it away. The TV was, from that moment on, even further ignored, because all Blaine could see were Kurt's lips, and vice versa.

"Um. I'm gonna need a lot of chapstick after today. My lips feel like Arizona," the younger boy ran his tongue over said lips, and then Blaine had the sudden urge to run his tongue over those lips and a variety of other body parts, too. He swallowed, and restrained himself. For now.

"I guess we'll just have to stop kissing, then," he teased smugly with an 'oh, well,' shrug, smirking as he turned away from Kurt, who was not going to have _any_ of that. The younger boy sidled up even closer to Blaine, if that was possible, and pecked the side of Blaine's face, almost shyly, coaxing the older boy to kiss him again, dammit. But Blaine did take pity on him and his own craving, and turned back to his—his _boyfriend_. Craziness. Blaine couldn't help but smirk into this next kiss.

This one was deeper than before; it had a steady, to-and-fro tempo, and Blaine made sure to slide his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip—if it felt dry before, it definitely didn't now—eliciting a small gasp from Kurt. Blaine pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against the younger boy's.

"You okay?" he whispered, and Kurt's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised, but when Blaine had pulled back, those rosy lips ached forward, begging Blaine to kiss them again.

"Yes," he answered, not skipping a beat, and their lips crashed together. Teeth clanked against each other, but other than that, it was smooth and slow. Neither of them had much experience in kissing, but they were learning with each passing second.

Like, Blaine learned that when Kurt slipped his tongue into his mouth, it led to him turning onto Kurt, all but straddling his leg as they necked. The younger boy made a noise into Blaine's mouth, and his hands found a way to Blaine's abdomen, tugging on his shirt lightly.

"Okay?" the older boy whispered again huskily, and Kurt panted against him.

"Blaine."

"Sorry!" he chuckled, moving toward Kurt's mouth again to pick up where they left off. Kurt pulled back.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked, eyebrows still raised and eyes still deer-in-headlights wide, making Blaine really want to pet at his hair and hold him close.

"Um. Hold on," he said with an apologetic smile, leaning over past Kurt to turn on the dim lamp beside his bed. He explained, "So I can see you," and his eyes flickered down involuntarily, and both of their faces flushed.

"Okay," the younger boy responded, reaching over in the opposite direction for the remote, and turning the TV off, "We're not doing…_this_ while Betty White's watching."

"What, you don't think that's hot?" Blaine joked, and Kurt's eyes softened as he smiled. They eyed each other for a quiet moment, foreheads knocking together, pushing back and forth lightly and giggling softly. Blaine was still in Kurt's lap when he pressed his lips against Kurt's quickly, then positioned himself so he was straddling the younger boy, not close enough so they were—you know, _touching_—but pretty damn close, and Blaine trembled a bit at the thought.

"Is this okay?" he asked, again, and Kurt blinked.

"As hot as it is to see you go all 'good-old-fashioned-lover-boy' on me, _anything_ you do will be okay, Blaine," the younger boy breathed, saying what he meant and meaning what he said. Blaine smiled pleasantly, then leaned in.

Everything about Kurt was smooth. The way he kissed, his skin, his voice. His hand stroked along Blaine's cheek and found its way to curly hair as Blaine took his time trailing kisses down his neck, sucking and licking with the confidence of an expert. Kurt's reaction, however, was more than satisfactory, humming with pleasure and nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck, planting kisses of his own. Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, you're purring," he commented before he kissed along the other's jaw, and at that the younger boy bit at Blaine's skin—lightly, but the older boy still felt it, and it turned him on more than it hurt him. He pulled back a bit, then met Kurt's lips with his, hands on either side of Kurt's face as they pushed and pulled together in that lazy rhythm of theirs, letting their tongues twist. Hands that were planted at his waist softly climbed up his abdomen, tracing and groping Blaine's stomach with desperation—Blaine felt his arousal swell, and he bit at Kurt's bottom lip lightly before he pulled away. He locked eyes with Kurt as he lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor, then began to do the same to Kurt. He was _so_ grateful that they decided to change into more comfortable clothes before retreating to Blaine's room. If they were both still wearing their skinny jeans, Blaine might have passed out.

Kurt glared at him, eyes wide and hungry, and Blaine slid himself closer up against Kurt—the bulges in their pants pressing together. They both gasped, and quickly muffled any other noises with a long kiss; Kurt's hands still groping at Blaine's chest, slipping downward and digging into Blaine's hips as the older boy impulsively bucked forward a bit, trying really hard not to downright rub himself against Kurt, but _God_. They both whimpered at that, Blaine felt Kurt grow harder against him, and an immature sense of pride rushed through him—_I _did that—before he let his own hands slide around Kurt's porcelain torso.

The younger boy broke off the kiss for a moment, tugging at Blaine's pants.

"Blaine—ah," Kurt started as the other's fingers slid over his nipple, causing him to lean into the touch and shiver.

"Yeah," the older boy replied absently, wanting to hear Kurt make that noise one more time as he rubbed himself against the other again, just a bit. He didn't want to seem _too_ desperate.

"Pants."

Blaine pulled back. "Take them off?"

"Please."

The two of them pulled their pants and socks off in record time, cocks throbbing and aching for the contact, and Blaine quickly found his position in Kurt's lap again as he laced his fingers behind Kurt's neck. The younger boy's briefs were purple with little red hearts, and if Blaine could do anything more than groan at the moment, he would have teased him.

Their chests were flush against each other, only two layers of underwear separating their erections as Blaine rocked and rubbed himself a bit more shamelessly—the stifled cry coming from Kurt told him that that was perfectly fine to do, no matter how desperate it made Blaine feel. Their lips met—a lot less smoothly than before, they were both salivating and hungry, attacking each other with their mouths.

"Blaine," Kurt said between a kiss, "Lay down."

Blaine wiped at the drool at the corner of the younger boy's mouth—which was most likely a combination of both their saliva. Yum.

"Mmm, what?"

And then Kurt proved that he was stronger than he looked, gripping Blaine's waist and pushing him over.

"Lay down," he repeated, smirking as Blaine laughed at his brusqueness. The older boy complied, though, quivering with anticipation as he spread himself on his back against the bed, looking up at Kurt with big, hazel eyes.

The younger boy still looked so innocent and deer-like and wide-eyed and hungry as his eyes trailed along Blaine's body, making the older boy feel violated in the best way possible. Kurt swallowed, then lowered himself so he was laying directly on top of Blaine, their taught stomachs and chests pressing together, and then finally their restrained erections. Blaine shuddered from beneath him, hands sliding over Kurt's skin to cup his waist and stroke dangerously close to the hem of his underwear.

"Why the…" the older boy trailed off as Kurt began nipping and kissing at the crook of his neck. "Why the change in position?" he wondered—not that he minded at all as Kurt slid (literally _slid_ against his skin) down to gently kiss along his collar.

"I—um," he started, pulling back with that same wide-eyed uncertainty, "I want to—um, can we get rid of these?"

He pulled on the elastic of his briefs, and Blaine swallowed.

"I—yeah. Let's…do that."

They both slid out of their underwear, relieving themselves of confinement, finally. Blaine scooted close to Kurt again, pulling the younger boy in, both of them suddenly timid, as they rested their heads close together on the cool pillow, looking down and taking each other in.

"I love you," Kurt said before he could stop himself, but he meant it—and it wasn't the first time he said those words to Blaine, but now, it felt different.

"You're just saying that because I'm naked," wryly, with a playful smirk.

"You know that's not true."

"I know. I love you, too."

They kissed briefly as Blaine trailed his hand down the length of Kurt's side, leaving goosebumps in its wake and stopping at his waist as Kurt trembled beneath him.

"Can I, um," he asked, and Kurt knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Unnghh," he responded, and then when he realized he was being totally incoherent, "Yes. Yes _please_."

Blaine swallowed, and licked his lips. "Okay," he sat up, propping pillows up behind him as he grabbed Kurt's hand, "Come here," he tugged Kurt into his lap.

The skin-on-skin contact had an immediate effect—both were shaking and shivering, and when Blaine got his hand around Kurt, the younger boy's hips jerked forward as he let out a whimper. Blaine gasped, his dick throbbing as Kurt rocked himself into the circle of Blaine's hand again. Blaine began stroking, Kurt moaning and humming—whimpering Blaine's name, fingers curling in Blaine's hair, being jerked off by Blaine's hand _in Blaine's lap_, my god—and the older boy couldn't contain the sounds that left his own mouth. He silenced himself, sloppily kissing Kurt's chest, remembering to twirl his tongue around Kurt's perky nipple—Kurt gasped, bucking forward, "Blaine, oh my _god_—ahh,"—and he tried with all his might not to flat-out hump Kurt's leg.

"Blaine, _ifyougoanyfaster_, I'm gonna—_ohmygod_, I'm gonna—," he started, and Blaine pulled him down for a reassuring kiss, stroking even faster, groaning against Kurt's mouth as Kurt shuddered and orgasmed in his hand. Blaine slowly slid his hand back and forth, bringing Kurt down as he spilled over Blaine's hand and onto his stomach, Blaine's free hand petting soothingly at Kurt's neck. The older boy kissed him sweetly again, groaning and panting, still outrageously hard.

"Oh my god, _Kurt_, I need to—that was, oh my _god_," he reached down to grab himself, head crashing back down onto his pillow; he swore he was going to come right then and there, just from Kurt _looking_ at him.

"Blaine, I'm gonna…um, let me take care of that," he offered, and when Blaine looked over, Kurt was licking his lips and eyeing his erection and—oh my god, please.

"Oh my god, please," he gasped as Kurt quickly settled in between his legs. Blood rushed to his face and to his dick as Kurt all but stared at him—and oh my god, if Kurt didn't touch him right now, the world was going to explode.

"Okay, I've never done this, except in my dreams, so bare with me," Kurt quickly babbled, but Blaine didn't care, because as soon as he felt Kurt's lips against his shaft, he let out a whimper and for a short second hoped to God the neighbors couldn't hear them.

"Ah, _Kurt_," he whined, as Kurt dragged his tongue along, lapping at the pre-come at his head, and Blaine squirmed a bit, gripping the sheets on either side of him, exerting excellent willpower as he restrained from full-out thrusting.

And then Kurt took him in completely, swallowing him, his wet, tight mouth all around him, and if Blaine so much as looked down one more time to see Kurt doing…_this_ to him, oh my _god_, he would have came.

Now he couldn't help himself, he was jerking himself off in Kurt's mouth, whimpering and moaning Kurt's name; that warm, wet, wonderful mouth sucking him and stroking him in. Blaine's hands landed on the back of Kurt's head, tangling softly in the hair at the nape of his neck, as Blaine steadily rocked himself, shuddering and groaning.

He felt Kurt moan deeply against his cock, and, oh, "Kurt, I'm gonna—"

But Kurt didn't remove his mouth, licking at the tip and swallowing him in again as Blaine groaned and shook and squirmed and shoved and orgasmed. With a final gasp, Blaine came into Kurt's mouth, who gulped and swallowed him like a pro, kissing at Blaine's waistline as Blaine's dick twitched, before he slid himself up to rest next to the older boy. They were both still shaking and sweating as they curled up beside each other, tugging themselves in closer.

"I—um."

"Wow," Blaine summed it up perfectly.

"Yeah. Wow," Kurt agreed, eyes still wide. Wow. Now Blaine was allowed to pet and hold him, kissing his face softly as they entwined both their hands together in a mass of fingers and palms. Their faces were both on fire, and neither of them could seem to contain their smiles as Blaine reached to turn the lamp off.

"So," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, resting his forehead in dark, curly hair, "When's our next date?"

"Tomorrow," Blaine turned to him with a kiss, "Definitely tomorrow."


End file.
